Harrison Universe
by Harrisonhearts
Summary: The first chapter of my Core Series.


This is the first chapter of my core series. Note that I do not own Sonic or Mickey and his friends, they are owned by their respective owners. This first season will be the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog segment. Harrison is 13 in this part and has a blue short sleeve shirt, black pants, and dark blue sandals.

Harrison Universe (1996)

It All Starts Here

One day on Mobius, **Harrison** and his best friend **Aerith** who is a 12-year old girl with long brown hair that grows down to her top back and has brown eyes and wears a pink sleeveless shirt and white pants and shoes, were camping out in the forest hanging around the fire.

"Man Aerith," Harrison said, "With Robotnik in the way, it's hard to live life in the city and town."

Aerith just smiled and replied, "Harrison, you've forgotten that we've got Sonic on our side. With his help we'll set Mobius right."

Harrison couldn't help but smile from hearing her sweet voice calming him.

"You're right. Besides, the S.S.S.S.S.S* isn't anything dangerous."

(*Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad)

Aerith laughed and said, "Yeah, just a week since they've been built and they're already needing repairs."

So after a silence, Harrison finally asked, "So Aerith, did you hear the news on the paper?"

Aerith answered, "No actually, what was it?"

He explained, "They say there's a town outside of these parts, like on a hidden part of Mobius. No one knows for sure but word has it that they heard fireworks that didn't sound like something from around here."

Aerith replied, "I heard those fireworks too. Harrison, we need to find this "hidden town"."

"Wha-What?" Harrison asked, "But we can't do it, we're just kids."

Aerith stood up and said, "Come on Harrison, don't be like that. Sonic wouldn't talk like that!"

Harrison remained silent for a second, not knowing what to say actually.

He got up and said, "Yeah, you're right. Let's go find if the rumors are true."

Meanwhile elsewhere….

Sonic and Tails* were running fast around Mobius minding their own businesses. Elsewhere the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad, consisting of the three robots Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts, were forming a plan to capture Sonic for their leader Dr. Ivo Robotnik*.

(*In their Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog designs)

Grounder who was disguised as a cat stuck in a tree looked confused and asked, "Um, so what's the plan again?"

Scratch, who was disguised as a woman, face palmed himself and groaned, "Grounder I'm beginning to wonder why Dr. Robotnik built you in the first place."

Coconuts, who was hiding behind the tree with a machine with him, stated, "I was built first, I should be the leader and even be doing this alone, but no! Dr. Robotnik leaves me to sweep the floors and other things to clean. It's not fair, not fair!"

Scratch slapped Coconuts making his face spin until it stopped, "Enough wining monkey bot!"

He then turned to Grounder, "Now listen carefully, Sonic comes down here and finds the lady, that's me, in distress because her cat, that's you, is stuck in the tree and can't get her down. And then Coconuts zaps Sonic with the Time Freezer and we take him back to Dr. Robotnik. You got it now?!"

Grounder then asked, "One question."

"What?"

"How do I get down once we get Sonic?"

Suddenly Sonic and Tails started coming by leaving Scratch to say, "He's coming, places!"

Sonic then showed up leaving a fire track behind him.

"Well," Sonic asked, "What might be wrong today m' lady?"

Scratch, disguised as the woman, pretended to be in distress and answered, "Oh Sonic, please help me. My cat got stuck in the tree and can't get down."

Sonic got in his cocky mood and said, "Mam, next time call me if Badniks are attacking because this is too easy."

He then zoomed up to the tree in a milo second and got in front of the cat, who is Grounder in disguise.

Sonic knew it was a trap but went along with it anyway, so he pretended to fall for the trap and help the "cat" down.

"Okay you little kitty, come here." Sonic said in a pet voice.

Grounder imitated a cat voice, "Meow, meow."

Coconuts got the Time Freezer ready and aimed at Sonic.

But suddenly he disappeared as Coconuts fired the Freezer and accidently hit Grounder, freezing him in time.

Coconuts looked and said, "Uh oh."

"Don't worry," A voice said behind him which is Sonic, "I'll let you have another shot."

Coconuts turned and jumped as he saw Sonic.

"Opps," Sonic said, "Changed my mind."

Then he fired the Time Freezer on Coconuts and then Scratch.

Tails flew to him and high fived Sonic.

"Great job Sonic." Tails said in excitement.

Sonic replied, "Well, you know how it goes."

Tails then said, "I'm starving Sonic, let's get some soup."

"Soup?!" Sonic asked in disgust.

"Just kidding," Tails said, "I meant Chili Dogs."

Sonic then got ready to run and said, "That's more like it. Let's go!"

Then he ran as fast as the speed of sound as Tails followed him.

"Up! Over! And Gone!" Sonic shouted as he ran.

At the Mobius Docks…

Harrison and Aerith went to see if the boat that was rumored was there.

"No sign of any strange looking boats here." Harrison said.

Aerith replied, "But it's gotta be here somewhere."

Harrison then started thinking while tapping his foot.

"Where else would they be?"

Aerith replied, "What other docks are there nearby?"

Harrison then got an idea, "Waitaminute, what if Robotnik captured not only the travelers, but also their boat?"

Aerith then said, "That's a good theory."

She then thought about it for a moment and then asked, "But if he did, wouldn't Sonic be after him right now?"

"That's a good question," Harrison said, "Why don't we sneak into his fortress and find out."

Aerith replied, "Good idea. Dr. Robotnik's fortress here we come."

Elsewhere…

A black-furred mouse with a peach face wearing red pants with white buttons, white gloves and yellow shoes, a white duck with a blue sailors outfit, and a dog with a orange hat, shirt, a yellow vest, white gloves, blue pants, and brown shoes were walking through a city on Mobius.

"Fellas," The mouse said, "I've got a feeling that this isn't Disneyland."

The duck quacked in anger and yelled, "I told you not to let Goofy sail the Steamboat Willie."

The dog, whose name is Goofy, replied, "Sorry Donald, I was positive that I saw the castle."

The duck, whose name is Donald, yelled, "Those were city buildings you palooka!"

"Donald," the mouse said, "Goofy just made an honest mistake. It's in the past."

"Gosh," Goofy said, "Thanks Mickey."

Donald then yelled, "That's no excuse for getting us lost."

Mickey giggled, "Oh Donald, we're not lost. We just need to ask someone where we are then we'll know how to get back to Disneyland."

Goofy then looked and saw three robots looked like a chicken, a monkey, and some kind of drill-nose guy.

"How about we ask those fellers?" Goofy asked.

Mickey turned and saw them, "Great idea Goofy."

Donald took a good look at them and said, "I don't know, they look pretty suspicious."

So they walked up to them.

Meanwhile with the S.S.S.S.S.S…

"Oh my nose," Grounder wined, "My poor little nose."

Coconuts yelled, "What's the problem now?!"

Grounder answered in a childish voice, "My nose is bent."

Scratch yelled, "Oh shut up! Dr. Robotnik can just fix it for you."

Grounder continued wining, "But it won't be the same!"

Coconuts then said to himself, "I think I liked it better when I WAS cleaning the floors."

Scratch yelled, "What was that Monkey Brain?!"

Suddenly, a mouse, duck and dog came walking to them.

"Excuse us fellas," The mouse said politely, "But we were wondering-"

"Get lost rat!" Coconuts shouted.

The dog replied in a goofy voice, "Hey that was very rude! That's no way to talk to my friend."

Scratch then yelled, "Who asked you?!"

The duck yelled and then said, "Why you!"

He then jumped on Scratch and started beating him up.

"Scratch!" Grounder and Coconuts shouted.

"Donald!" The mouse and dog shouted.

After the dust cleared the duck, known as Donald, won and Scratch was in pieces.

"Mickey, Goofy," Donald said, "Let's go."

The mouse, named Mickey, said to them, "Uh, sorry about that. He's usually really nice."

"Bye fellers," Goofy said, "Work on your attitude problems okay."

"Who on Mobius were those freaks?" Coconuts said.

Scratch replied, "Whatever they were, they sure didn't look like they're from around here."

Then the two looked at Grounder.

"What're you waiting for?" Scratch asked, "Put yourself back together!"

Grounder then got himself back together and said, "Man, that duck has a temper, a bad one."

Suddenly, the phone inside Grounder's chest started to ring.

Grounder answered it and said, "Hello?"

"What're you bolt-brains doing?!" The voice shouted, "Get back to the fortress immediately!"

Scratch then grapped the phone and asked, "And what is the news your fiendness?"

The voice shouted, "Just get down here now and we'll discuss."

Then he hung up.

"Well," Coconuts said, "Dr. Robotnik must have something really really really special planned for Sonic. Don't ya think guys?"

Scratch slapped Coconuts across his metal face and said, "Of course he does, he's the great evil Dr. Ivo Robotnik! He's always got something planned."

As they started heading to Robotnik's fortress, Grounder asked, "Ohh, is it something tasty? Because I'm hungry."

Coconuts shouted, "How can you get hungry?! You're a robot!"

Meanwhile with Mickey and the gang…

Mickey, Donald, and Goofy continued walking down the road on Mobius.

"Gwarsh," Goofy said, "Where are the people?"

"I don't know," replied Mickey, "Maybe they're out somewhere else."

Donald then asked, "But where would they go out to?"

Then they began to think of ideas about where the people are.

"Let's just keep going fellas," Mickey said, "I'm sure we'll be able to find out how to get home if we keep moving."

Later at Dr. Robotnik's base…

The three robots just arrived inside of Robotnik's base and saluted their creator/master.

"We have arrived you're blubberness." Scratch said.

"And I lead the team here." Grounder bragged.

"Did not," Scratch argued, "I lead us here!"

Coconuts then yelled, "You're brains must be malfunctioning, because it was I that-"

"SHUT UP!" Robotnik shouted, "ALL OF YOU!"

Then the three robots pointed at each other while saying and the same time, "He started it!"

Robotnik growled in rage but suddenly calmed down and got his mind back to business.

"Listen up you bolt brains," Robotnik said, "Today, we just got visitors from a faraway land known as Disneyland."

Coconuts then asked, "So what? Why do we care about visitors from some other land?"

Robotnik growled, "I was getting to that monkey bot!"

So he continued, "Anyway, this Disneyland happens to have the power I need to take over the world forever!"

"Really?" The three bots asked, "What is it?!"

Dr. Robotnik said as he pulled it up on his giant computer screen, "The great Master Yen Sid's magic hat!"

"Master Yeni Cid?" Grounder asked.

"No," Robotnik replied, "Master Yen Sid."

Grounder then said, "Mister Yancy?"

Robotnik then began to boil steam through his ears in anger.

"The point is," Robotnik began, "These three visitors know exactly where the hat is."

"How's that?" Grounder asked.

Scratch pounded him and shouted, "Doltz for brains! It's because they're from Disneyland! Ghessh!"

Coconuts then asked, "So what do you want us to do oh oval one?"

"I want you," Robotnik explained, "To find and capture those three right away! And don't do anything to them until I return to you."

Scratch then asked, "But sir, what about Sonic?"

"What about him?" Robotnik repeated with a grin, "He and his little sidekick are gonna be busy."

On the screen, Harrison and Aerith appeared on it.

"Hey," Grounder said, "It's those two trouble making kids!"

"Exactly," Robotnik said, "My other badniks will be taking care of Sonic and Tails, by taking care of their little human friends hehehehe!"

He continued as he evilly smiled, "And when they save them, hehehe, well they still lose!"

He then laughed evilly!

With Harrison and Aerith…

They continued looking for the three visitors.

"Where else could we look?" Asked Aerith.

"Not quite sure yet Aer." Answered Harrison.

"Although," Harrison said, "Maybe they're staying at a hotel."

"Maybe but-" Aerith said but stopped as she heard something loud.

"Did you hear that?" Aerith asked.

"Hear what?" Harrison asked.

"A big loud thud back there." She answered.

They went to investigate and saw that the three Badniks were carrying a capsule and running away.

"Hey look," Harrison said, "Those dumb bots captured somebody!"

Aerith gasped and replied, "Oh no, we've gotta save them!"

"But how?" Harrison asked, "We're not fast like Sonic."

"Maybe not," Aerith said, "But we've got our own abilities. We just need to put them to the test."

Harrison thought about it and then said, "Okay then, Sonic can meet us there. Let's go!"

Aerith yelled, "Yeah!"

Then they followed the three robots without being seen.

At Robotnik's base….

The two snuck in and peeked at what they captured.

The robots released the capsule and revealed who got captured.

"Who are those guys?" Harrison whispered.

"I'm not sure," Aerith replied, "But I think that they're the visitors that came from somewhere else."

Then they listened to the conversation.

"So," Robotnik said, "You three must be the visitors from another town."

"Yeah?" Donald quaked, "So what if we are, fasto?!"

Robotnik wiggled his finger and said, "Now now my feather friend, let's not get hasty. Because you could get me on my bad mood."

"Yeah," Scratch joined in, "You'd better treat the great future ruler of Mobius politely."

Grounder then said, "Because if you get on his bad side, none of you will have a side."

Mickey then said, "Wait a second, you three are the robots we meet earlier."

Harrison and Aerith hid behind the machine and discussed a strategy.

"So what'd we do?" Aerith asked.

They thought of a plan for a second and then suddenly.

"I've got it!" Harrison said, "Here's the plan."

After they went over the plan, they engaged with the plan.

"Now my non-friends," Robotnik said in a fake polite voice, "If you tell me the location of your Disneyland, I'll-"

"Hold it right there sir!" A voice said.

"What?!" Robonik asked.

Then Harrison and Aerith, in disguises with Robotnik and his robots not knowing it, walked up to them.

"We're the Capsule Inc. Inspectors." Aerith said in a disguised voice.

"And we're here to make sure your capsules get approved from the Capsule Inc."

Robotnik steamed and yelled, "What trickery is this?! I don't need approval from such a ridiculous business, I'm Dr. Robotnik!"

"That's right," Scratch said, "Once he rules all of Mobius, he can use anything he wants without any approval!"

Grounder then yelled, "So put a cork in it!"

"My mistake sir," Harrison said in the disguised voice, "You don't need any approval at all."

"That's what I thought!" Robotnik pointed out.

"Yeah," Aerith replied, "Because you don't have a capsule."

Robotnik then said, "That's right, I don't have a cap-"

"Wait what?!" Then Robotnik turned around to find out that the capsule with the prisoners was gone.

"Thanks for the present Robuttnik!" A voice said, a voice that Robotnik wishes to silence forever.

"Oh no," Robotnik weeped, "Please not him."

"It is him sir," Coconuts said, "It's-"

"I'll do the honors," The voice said, "It's Sonic the Hedgehog, here to save the day again."

Meanwhile, Aerith got ready to knock out Robotnik with a shovel she just so happened to have.

"You blasted spikey-head!" Robotnik shouted.

Robotnik then turned to his machines and said, "You haven't won yet Hedgehog!"

"For I have a brand new creation called-"

But before he could finish, Aerith wacked him with the shovel and knocked him out.

"She just knocked his evilness unconscious." Grounder said.

"Yeah yeah!" Coconuts said, "What'll we do?"

"Come back after a nice vacation." Scratch said.

"Huh?!" Grounder and Coconuts said.

"Yeah," Scratch replied, "We work too hard and we're rusting."

Grounder smiled and said, "Yeah, you're right, let's go pack up and go."

So that's just what they did. They packed up and left for a vacation while Robotnik was unconscious and our heroes escaped with the capsule.

Later, after they talked about who they were and what was going on, the three visitors had to depart for Disneyland on the Steam Boat Whille.

"Thanks for all your help everyone." Said Mickey as he waved goodbye.

Donald quacked to them, "Come visit Disneyland sometime, it's amazing!"

Goofy chuckled and yelled, "See ya any other time fellers!"

Harrison, Aerith, Sonic, and Tails all waved goodbye to them as the sailed away.

"Man," Harrison said, "What a day this has been."

Aerith sat down and replied, "Yeah, let's rest."

Tails asked Sonic, "Sonic, do you think we'll see them again?"

Sonic said and he smiled, "Tails, old buddy, I think we'll be seeing them a lot."

And so ends episode 1 of the all new Harrison Universe. Tune in next time for other adventures of Harrison, Aerith and their friends


End file.
